Ein Brief als letzter Wunsch
by d-.-b PAINTED d-.-b
Summary: Warum Ginny Weasley an Draco Malfoy schrieb, als sie nur noch einen Wunsch und keine Hoffnung mehr hatte. (Info: Voldemort gewann den Krieg, Harry starb, die Überlebenden der guten Seite wurden nach Askaban gebracht)


**ooOoo**

* * *

**Im Namen unseres Ministers Voldemort:  
Hiermit wird dem Gesetz-des-letzten-Wunsches folge geleistet. Ginevra Molly Weasley, Kriegsgefangene 17 und Überlebende der entscheidenden Schlacht am 1. 5 .1998 vor 297 Tagen, hat ihr Recht in Anspruch genommen vor dem Vollzug des Kuss-des-Dementoren, der ihr zustehenden Strafe, ihren letzten Wunsch zu erhalten. Dieser hier ist (Zitat): ,,Ich will einen Brief schreiben. Einen einzigen und ich will das er binnen 24 Stunden abgeliefert wird. Ich will das er seinen Empfänger erreicht!"**  
**gezeichnet: Rodolphus Lestrage, Oberster Aufseher in der Abteilung für Strafvollzug,  
**

* * *

Absender: Ginevra Molly Weasley, England / Askaban, Zelle 305

Empfänger: Draco Malfoy, England / Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor

_Draco,  
ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil - so seltsam es auch klingen mag- du der Letzte bist auf den ich hoffen kann.  
Vor weniger als zwei Jahren wünschte ich_, _dich würde besser früher als später das Zeitliche segnen und heute... bist du die einzige Möglichkeit die mir bleibt_. _Schon seltsam wie schnell Dinge sich ändern können, nicht wahr? Ich würde es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, nicht glauben wollen... aber so viel Tod ist überzeugend.  
Ein Junge mit dem du jahrelang zur Schule gegangen bist, an einem Tisch gesessen hast, mit dem du gescherzt und getrauert hast, kämpft an deiner Seite... Das fassungslose Verstehen in seinen Augen, bevor er stirbt wirst du nie mehr vergessen...  
Die Frau, die die dir erzählt hat was sie alles tun wird, wenn der Krieg gewonnen ist, die Frau, die dir Hoffnung schenkt, die Frau die dafür Kämpft, dass ihr Sohn in Frieden leben kann... stirbt keine zwei Schritte von ihrem Mann entfernt, dem Vater des Kindes.  
In einem Moment siehst du wie dein Freund zurück kommt, nach all der Zeit, du siehst ihn und du... weißt das alles gut wird. Doch dann lässt du ihn kurz aus den Augen, und das nächste Mal wenn du __ihn siehst liegt er zwischen Staub und Asche zu Füßen von Mördern. Seinen Mördern_. _Weißt du Draco, es werden auch meine Mörder sein_...  
_Aber ich schreibe dir nicht, um dir Sachen zu erzählen, die du ohnehin schon erfahren hast, die du kennst (Krieg verschont niemanden, selbst wenn man Draco Mafoy ist, stimmts? Und ich kann ehrlich sagen: Es tut mir Leid. Wie viel einfacher wäre es um dein perfektes Leben zu wissen und dich dafür hassen zu können...) Wir waren alle mal Kinder. Wir waren alle mal unschuldig. Heute ist es keiner mehr von uns.  
Ich schreibe dir, weil ich nicht möchte, dass die Welt mich vergisst. Schon gar nicht während ich noch hier bin. Berichten die Zeitungen noch über uns, über Fred, Harry, Colin, Sheamus, Lupin, Tonks? Mad-Eye? Habt ihr gefeiert als Hermine Granger und mein Bruder Ron vor aller Augen exekutiert wurden? Hat Belladrix gelacht als sie meine Mutter zu Tode folterte? Was habt ihr mit dem Rest meiner Familie gemacht, von dem ich nichts erfahren habe? Ihr habt euren Spaß gehabt, oder? Niemand denkt mehr an die kleine Ginny Weasley, die heute Abend schon nicht mehr sein wird als ein stiller Körper ohne Seele... Weißt du, früher dachte ich, ich würde würdevoll sterben. In meiner ersten Nacht in Askaban stellte ich mir vor, wie ich meinem Vollstrecker in die Augen sehen würde, den Kopf hoch erhoben, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. In meiner zweiten Nacht dachte ich, ich wäre stark genug nicht zu schreien wenn sie mich foltern. Eine Woche später lebte ich in dem Irrglauben, sie würden es mir gönnen zu sterben. Ein Monat und ich hoffte, dass ich den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben müsste. Inzwischen hoffe ich gar nicht mehr... und dennoch habe ich Angst in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Ich habe Angst zu Nichts zu werden ohne dass es jemand merkt. Ich habe Angst, dass mich niemand vermisst und dennoch weiß ich, dass keiner übrig ist, der mich genug liebt um in diesen Zeiten noch an mich zu denken...  
Ich werde heute Abend um 17:33 von einem Dementor meine Seele genommen bekommen, um 17:34 wird Ginny Weasley verschwunden sein. Ich bitte dich, Draco, opfere eine Sekunde deiner Zeit und denk an mich.  
Ist es vermessen um eine Sekunde zu bitten wo du mich doch gehasst hast? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe deinen Blick gesehen als du am Ende auf unsere Seite standest und hinüber zu ihnen gegangen bist. Ich habe gesehen, dass du nicht glücklich warst. Ich habe gesehen, dass du keine grausame Euphorie empfunden hast. Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du im Klo der Maulende Myrte geweint hast. Hermine hat mir gesagt, dass du Dumbledore nicht ermordet hast. Wer auch immer du bist, du bist menschlicher als sie alle. Schenken Menschen sich heutzutage noch einen letzten Gedanken. Ich bin schon zu lange hier, um es zu wissen, aber ich ich hoffe sie tun es noch. Was wäre es sonst für eine Welt?  
Denk an Ron der oft mit sich selbst kämpfen musste und seinen Freunden trotzdem immer treu geblieben ist. Denk an Hermine die unglaublich stark und klug war, die sich niemals kleiner gemacht hat als sie war. Denk an Fred und George die das Leuchten in ihren Augen nie verloren haben (ich stelle mir so gerne vor, dass sie dort wo sie jetzt sind immer noch alle zum lachen bringen), denk an Harry dem eine Bürde aufgezwungen wurde, ohne jemals gefragt worden zu sein. Denk daran, dass er sie trotz allem, egal wie schwer es war, getragen hat... für uns alle. Denk an Neville, der Mutigste von allen. Denk an die Kinder die niemals Kinder sein durften. Denk an Familien die sich niemals als solche kennen lernen durften. Denk an die namenlosen Tote, von denen jeder einsam gestorben ist. Wie viele von ihnen waren Helden und wie viel haben nie die Chance dazu bekommen?  
Denk an die, an die keiner denkt, Draco! Ich bitte dich halte fest was bleibt!_

* * *

**ooOoo**


End file.
